


Shipwrecked with Markiplier-Choose Your Own Adventure Markiplier Game!

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Web series - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Shipwrecked with Markiplier-Choose Your Own Adventure Markiplier Game!





	1. Chapter 1

Once you wake up, you stay perfectly still, not even breathing heavy. You try to remember what had happened. Your name is Y/N, you are # years old, and you went to PAX, this year it being on a cruise sip for some reason.You wonder what else had happened... you were in your room, putting the finishing touches on Markiplier's present, when there was a _**CRASH**_ , and everything went black.

 

Be still, wait- chapter 2

Open your eyes- chapter 3

Suck it up and get up, regardless of your injuries- chapter 4


	2. Chapter 2

You don't move, not even your eyelids, waiting to be rescued from this... beach?

 

Open your eyes- chapter 3

Suck it up and get up, regardless of your injuries- chapter 4

 


	3. Chapter 3

You see... palm trees? out of the corner of your eyes, and hear waves crashing against the sand... sand?! You twitch your fingers, feeling sand and water running through them.

 

Suck it up and get up, regardless of your injuries- chapter 4

 


	4. Chapter 4

You open your eyes, scrunch up your nose, and get up, every joint stiff. You look around, seeing a beach.

Explore- chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

You decide to go left, for some reason, a pull in your gut telling you to go there.

 

Follow your gut-chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

You follow your gut, following the edge of the water, coming across a tiny crate.

 

"Awe!" You say. "Imma call you Tiny Box Tim!"

 

Leave him- 7

Keep him!-chapter 8

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nope, we're taking him with us.

 

Take him-chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

You pick the lil' biscuit up, loving it immediately. You keep walking.

 

"DINGUS DAMMIT!" You hear, just past the curve of the trees.

 

Investigate- Chapter 9

Flee- Chapter 10


	9. Chapter 9

Okay.


	10. Chapter 10

No.


	11. Chapter 11

You follow your curiosity, following the curvature of the trees.

 

Markiplier?

 

Chapter 12- Go for a handshake

Chapter 13- Go for a hug


End file.
